Shoka no Hi no Haruka to Makoto
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = Iwatobi Chūgaku Suiei-bu Katsudō Nisshi |previous = Rin to Sosuke to Kisumi no Tegami Part 3 凛と宗介と貴澄の手紙 Part 3 |next = Rin to Sosuke to Kisumi no Tegami Part 4 凛と宗介と貴澄の手紙 Part 4 |current track = 初夏の日の遙と真琴 }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |cast = Makoto Tachibana (CV. Tatsuhisa Suzuki) Haruka Nanase (CV. Nobunaga Shimazaki) |script = |sound director = |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = February 17, 2016 |album = Iwatobi Chūgaku Suiei-bu Katsudō Nisshi |tracks = |price = |length = |episodes = }} (初夏の日の遙と真琴 The First Day of Summer with Haruka and Makoto) is the seventh track of the drama CD Iwatobi Chūgaku Suiei-bu Katsudō Nisshi. It was released on February 17, 2016. Translation Makoto：I’m so glad the weather is so nice today! I hope we’ll catch a lot of fish. Haruka：Why did you suddenly suggest to go fishing in the river? Isn’t our usual spot at the embankment good enough? Makoto：Well, um… Haruka：You saw it on TV? Makoto：Hehe… yeah. Apparently it’s a little different from fishing in the sea, and I thought it was really cool when I saw it. So I thought we could do the same at the river we visit all the time, Haru. Haruka：You really like that kind of thing, don’t you? Makoto：It’s been a while since we visited that river anyway, so I thought it’s the perfect opportunity… Haru, do you prefer the sea? Haruka：As long as there’s water, I don’t care where I go. Makoto：I’m glad… speaking of which, that river had a lot of freshwater crabs in it, right? Haruka：Yeah, we used to look for them by flipping all the rocks over. Makoto：I wonder if they’re still there… Haruka：They should be, since the water is so clean in this area. Makoto：We were so engrossed in searching for the crabs, we ended up getting lost, didn’t we? Haruka：But thanks to that, we found a shortcut. Makoto：Yeah we did! Well…but, I don’t like that shortcut all that much… Haruka：You were hiding behind my back the whole time, Makoto. Makoto：That’s because you said you heard some weird noise, Haru! Makoto：Alright! I’m going to catch lots of fish! There! Haruka：Oh, I got one. Makoto：So soon!? Haru, that’s amazing! Haruka：It’s pretty heavy… Makoto：Maybe it’s a big catch? Do you need a hand, Haru? Haruka：I’m okay. Grr! Makoto： Ah! What…is this? A driftwood? Haruka：It’s not salmon… Makoto：Hehe… that’s a shame. I really doubt you’d find salmon here though. Makoto：Ugh! Oh! I think I got one too! There! …huh? It’s heavy. Uggh! Haruka：Makoto! You’ve hooked onto my clothes! Makoto：What!? So I’ve caught you, Haru!? Haruka：Makoto, don’t go pulling so hard like that! Makoto：Ah, sorry, Haru~! M'Makoto'：It’s not really working out… but they caught so much fish when I saw it on TV… Haruka：Do you want to try fishing along the flow of the river? I’ll try fish over here. Makoto：Okay, I’ll go further up the river then. Haruka：Ugh! Haruka：Ah, I’ve got something! Makoto：Me too! Haruka：It’s resisting really hard. Makoto：I hope I’ll catch it! There! Wait, huh? My fishing lines is all tangled up with Haru’s. It won’t come off… Haruka：Makoto! Don’t swing the fishing rod. The line will break! Makoto：Aaaaah! It broke… Haruka：We’re not catching anything. Makoto：It’s so hard… Makoto：And we can’t relax at all… Haruka：Do you want to go further upstream? Makoto：Okay! Haruka：Makoto, you have to look where you’re going! Makoto：Huh? What…. AAAAAH!? Haruka：MAKOTO!? Makoto：Ouch… hahahaha, I slipped! Haruka： Are you hurt!? Makoto：Hehe, nope. I’m okay, thank you. Haruka：That’s good then. Makoto：Hehehe, I completely lost my footing. Hahaha, hahahaha! Hahaha, hahaha… Haruka：Geez, you… Makoto：Hehe… Haruka：Can you stand? Here, take my hand. Makoto：Yeah. Haruka：Oh no! Makoto：Ah! Haru!? Ugh… Haruka：Makoto, you’re heavy… get off me quickly! Makoto：Woah! Sorry, Haru! Are you okay? Aaah… you’re completely soaked! Haruka：Haah… we might as well just start swimming… Makoto：But we came all the way here to fish… Haruka：We’ll fish another time. Makoto, let’s swim. Makoto：Okay! Makoto：The water is cold, it feels so good~! Haruka：The water is nice today. Makoto：Hehe, I can’t really tell, but since you say so, Haruka, I guess it is. Haruka：The sky… is blue. Makoto：It’s going to be summer very soon. I really like this place. I think the sky looks particularly good from here. Haruka：Really? Makoto：It’s kinda… really comforting. Haruka：It’s calming. Makoto：Yeah! Haha, Haru, look! There’s a spring further down the river! Let’s go take a look! Haruka：Okay. Makoto：This looks amazing… the water is sparkling, it’s so pretty! Haruka：It’s so bright… Makoto：It’s the first time we came this far, right, Haru? Hehe… Haruka：What’s the matter? Makoto：Hehe, Haru, you’ve got lots of floating weeds in your hair. Haruka：…! Makoto：Oh, you shouldn’t be so rough with your hair. I’ll pick them off for you. Haruka：I’m fine. Makoto：They’re going to get tangled up in your hair. C'mon, stand still… Haruka：I said I’m fine… Makoto：Just a bit more… there, they’re gone. Hehe… AAH! It’s cold… why did you splash water on me all of the sudden? Haruka：You had floating weeds on you too. Makoto：No way! AAH! Haruka：You still got some on you. Makoto：That was definitely a lie! Haruka：Ugh! Makoto! Makoto： Huh? What? Huh!? Again!?? Haruka：It’s your fault for letting your guard down, Makoto. Makoto：What’s that supposed to mean? Haruka：ugh! Makoto：Geez! Haru, you’re so…! Haruka：Makoto! Makoto：Hahaha. Haruka：Hahaha. …! Makoto! There’s a rainbow! Makoto：Wow! You’re right! Makoto：Hey, Haru. Haruka：What? Makoto：Let’s come again! Haruka：Yeah. Translated by donamoeba References Navigation Category:CD Category:Drama CD Category:Product Category:Iwatobi Chūgaku Suiei-bu Katsudō Nisshi